Fall Colors
by Metanaito-kyou
Summary: OneShot! Bandana Dee really wants to get to know the mysterious Meta Knight. Will he succeed?


Bandana Dee walked down the shiny halls as he hummed a small tune. The Dee was manning Sailor Dee's position on the Battleship Halberd and felt a bit intimidated. After all, the ship was humongous, with all those terrible twists and confusing turns.

Bandana cautiously and quietly stepped up to Sir Meta Knight who was writing out blueprints. Even though it was more of a vacation time, the knight was still working diligently. Bandana Dee was very intrigued, and started to wish he could help, not only because he liked drawing, but also just to be helpful. However, the Dee was rather intimidated by the stoic knight and continued just watching.

Not paying much attention his subordinate, Meta Knight continued to design his weaponry. Apparently, the Halberd was in need of additions since its last crash. It was Bandana's opinion that the ship need more shields but that was only because he liked being secure.

After a little while, Meta Knight became weary of the prying Dee. It was rather uncomfortable to have someone looking over your shoulder, especially while doing such important work. The knight folded up his papers and turned to Bandana. "What do you need," he asked.

"Sir…" the Dee managed to mutterer, being quite shy.

"Yes, what is it." the knight responded patiently.

"I just…" Bandana's words fumbled into a mess as he found himself without much to say. "Um…Would you like some lunch?"

"No, thank you." was the reply. Seeing the Dee turn and walk out, Meta Knight returned to his work.

Bandana slowly tracked back to the kitchen and ate his own lunch silently. He admired Meta Knight and always wanted to chat with him but all he could do was stutter. The knight certainly was polite but not at all friendly.

After lunch, Bandana pulled his spear out and practiced. Although he tried focusing hard on his training, he couldn't get his commander out of his mind. At first he just thought about drawing blueprints and how much he wanted to learn how to do that. Then he thought about Meta Knight's sword skill. But then he started to worry that the knight would starve because he wasn't eating lunch on time.

The thought, of course, was rather silly, but Bandana didn't think so. He dropped his spear and prepared a sandwich for his commander. In a flash, he brought the lunch to Meta Knight.

"Here you go, sir! I hope I didn't keep you waiting!" the Dee exclaimed.

Meta Knight turned and was quite startled. "I appreciate you're offer, but I'm not hungry at the present,"

"You…You mean you won't eat it?" Bandana's face started to droop.

Meta Knight didn't really want to make his subordinate upset, so he grasped the tray. "On second thought, I am hungry." he muttered.

"Oh good!" Bandana smiled happily. He waited to see Meta Knight's reaction. Although he enjoyed his own cooking, he had to see if Meta Knight did.

The knight shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't enjoy eating in anyone's presence, but that Dee looked so enduring. He could just lift up his mask a bit but the sandwich was quite sloppy and he'd rather not make a mess.

Finally, Meta Knight sighed and unbuckled his mask. "I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone about my looks." Meta Knight mumbled.

Bandana was terribly delighted. He never knew that his commander could look so cute and was glad that the knight trusted him with such a touchy subject. "You're secret is safe with me!" The Dee said, feeling rather smart.

Meta Knight smiled a small smile and started eating. "This is very delicious." the knight said.

Bandana smiled and blushed since compliments tended to bring out his bashful side.

After Meta Knight finished his meal, he slipped his mask back on. "Thank you. That was one of the most delicious things I've had for quite some time."

"Really! Thanks!" Bandana cried. "Sir…There was something I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes? You don't need to fear me." Meta Knight said as the shy Dee paused.

"Will you teach me how to make blueprints?"

"Yes, if you'd like."

"Really! Will you also come outside for a bit?"

"…May I ask, why?"

"There's just something I want to show you."

Meta Knight looked at his work and the Dee."Alright." he finally agreed.

Once outside, Bandana pointed towards the ocean. The calm waters were sparkling with the radiant colors of Autumn. All over, the shores were lined with beautiful trees; their leaves all colored brightly.

"I just didn't want you to miss this…" Bandana muttered, his eyes aglow with the gorgeous scenery.

"Thank you." was Meta Knight's response. Common though it was, he truly meant it.

Bandana Dee smiled very happily as his day felt a bit completer.

* * *

A/N Well, hope you enjoyed. To me their just being good friends but interpret this however you want.


End file.
